


Sweet Beginnings

by JuniperNeedsSleep



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperNeedsSleep/pseuds/JuniperNeedsSleep
Summary: Persephone finally owns a place to call her own, to live her own life, her own little corner of  Olympus called Imagine This, with Eros as her constant friend and confidant. But what happens when a certain King of The Dead stops by for some cupcakes?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Webtoon known as Lore Olympus and of course, by brilliant fan fic writers who love our little Cinnamon Roll as much as I do!

Flour was everywhere and on everyone present at opening day. 

Heat flushed across Persephone's face and she buried her hands as she went outside to "get some air."

*Gods. As if today couldn't get any worse.*


	2. Blueberry Bagels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we now approach Day One of Perse's Cafe, with a certain pink tornado waltzing in to in his words, "Help." 
> 
> Things are about to get a little sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for pans to fly and tea to be spilled.

"For the last time. No." Persephone pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, shaking her head. 

If possible, Eros's eyes grew bigger. 

"Please. I already promised I wouldn't eavesdrop on any gossip, but I probably won't keep it. As The Pinnacle of Emotional Intelligence, it is my duty to-"

"Okay! Okay! Fine. You can work here. Just don't cause any trouble."

Eros batted his eyelashes. 

"But honey. Trouble is my middle name. According to my failure- I mean Father."

Perse gave a snort and tossed him an apron. 

The symbol was one of her signature roses in the shape of a butterfly. 

Eros's eyes lit up at the sight of it. 

"Welcome to the team!" She chirped, clapping her hands and skipping around him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The next three days flew by like the wings of a thousand butterflies. 

At least that's how Perse felt seeing customers flutter in and out, calling greetings and the like. 

For the first time since she moved to Olympus, she started to relax, even leaning with her elbows on the counter. 

"That'll be fifteen drama and here's a little something extra, a blueberry bagel, freshly made this morning."

"Oh thank you so much!" 

The woman beamed happily, practically inhaling the scent of her purchase. 

She was the last customer of the evening and soon, it would be closing time. 

Eros threw the woman a wink and nudged Perse, who jerked out of her trance. 

"Hmm?"

He snorted then smirked. 

"See? I got this work thing down packed. I accept any and all payment in voka tunics. Oh and salmon pink shirts."

She giggled until they were both falling over from laughing. 

That is until a shadow passed over her. 

"U-um. A-are you still open?"

Perse could feel the blue flowers burst to life in her hair and she swallowed a squeak of delight as her magenta eyes met his blue. 

Hades was standing before her, check in hand and she couldn't breathe. 

So. She fainted.


	3. Strawberry Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This takes place after episode 76* 
> 
> Hades tries to help our Little Cinnamon Roll but a certain red Nymph tries to get between them!
> 
> Will Eros swooped in and help our heros?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This contains thoughts when dealing with an abuser!!!

Hades couldn't breathe. 

He couldn't think of anything but the fainted flower Goddess in front of him as Eros snapped him back to reality, going to the back to grab some towels and tea for she comes to. 

He couldn't loss her, not after all the fleeting, perfect moments they'd spent together. 

But he was still working things out with Minthe. 

Minthe. He had come here to cope with the way things had gotten so out of hand. 

Because of her jealousy.   
Because of her drinking with Thetis  
Because he wanted to be loved. 

With cupcakes of all things. 

And what did he get?

His little Goddess, his Sweetness, Kore, fainted on the floor. 

Because of him. 

He crouched to Persephone's level and cupped her face in his hands. 

"Oh Sweetness. I'm so sorry. I-I'm going to make up for this, Kore. I promise." He whispered, kissing her hair lightly. 

"Hey. Everything-"

Eros's legs greeted him and he started to answer the winged deity when a piercing screech echoed through the little shop. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

Her little black number clung to her loose but like a second skin, her hair wild around her, meant to entice but Hades rose to his feet unfazed as Persephone moaned, cradled in his arms. 

*Oh Gods. Not now.* 

"H-Hades? What happened? Why's Minthe here? My head hurts. Eros?" Persephone groaned, rubbing her forehead. 

"Right here, Cinnamon Roll." The Love God promised, stalking closer to stand to block Minthe's view, wings raised. 

"Rest now, Sweetness."

"Okay." She muttered stubbornly. 

He chuckled softly and cleared his throat. 

His head was spinning and he remembered the evil things Minthe had said in Tower One's corridor, the panic he hadn't felt in years, decades even, leapt to life, running wild in his chest. 

His mouth went dry. 

He stunk of death. 

He looked like Kronos, the greatest tyrant we've ever known.

He hated himself in that moment. 

He hated how small the words made him feel. 

He couldn't hide if he wanted to. 

But then he remembered Persephone's quiet strength and beauty. 

*She made life where nothing could grow. If that's the case then do we have a chance?*

"Hades! Hello?! Anyone in there? So I see you're with Miss Fucking Perfect again. Just great. As if you sulking like an asshat isn't enough, I gotta deal with her Winged Rat as well. Get out of my way!" 

She raised her hand. 

Slap. 

Slap. 

Slap. 

That's all Hades could hear.

But a little voice was steadily rising above the noise of the awful memory. 

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW MINTHE OR SO HELP ME-"

A tiny pink hand held his own and the other lightly shoved Eros away of the way. 

Red eyes locked with red eyes. 

Minthe tossed her hair back. 

"And what are you going to do about it, you little pink bimbo?"

Slyly, sharing a look with Eros, much to Hades' confusion and jealousy, she held up a brown paper bag with the cafe's logo on the front and beamed. 

"Take these and leave. Now. They're muffins.  
You can eat one when you're not acting so mean."

In her good natured voice, Hades could detect.... Venom?

He blinked, the realization dawning on him. 

Was Kore jealous of Minthe?


End file.
